extraordinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
ENERGY/Raijiin
As the Raijiin IV/Vampire ENERGY is an innate magical being whose ancestors come from witchcraftic families that stationed in Salem (Black Magic) & Italy (Volturi). He was chosen to be this generation's Co-Leader of Black Magicians due to be one of the few vessels who could harness and wield Raijiin Magic. As for his vampiric background, since ARO (first Raijiin) combined his Volturian side in with his Warlock side, upcoming vessels of the Raijiin who are indeed blood related to ARO will wield both magical species (Note: MARCUS is the successor of ARO and wield both Raijiin and Vulturian magic). As an infant, ENERGY has shown to be fairly resistant to sun, hunger & injury; also to any other magical weaknesses. At age 2, his eyes turned black completely indicating that he was ready for his mental and magical trials when he reaches his Pre-teenager era. Alternate version of ENERGY's future persona arrived in the exact moments his present self was bonding with his abilities, but a little bit after to ensure that his younger self was sleeping. Future ENERGY then used a "soul paralyzer" spell and fused it with his Cerebrum Neurocognition ability to remove the younger ENERGY's mind, body & spirit bond that he was sharing with his abilities; reason for this activity was that ENERGY was living a future which led to the destruction of North America and he wanted to exclude himself from that state of mind so he altered the timeline to no longer live that life. At age 12, ENERGY was able to unwillingly super-walk to place without realizing he was altering time around him; his eyes turned black and then red when ARO showed up to him, ARO was confused and disturbed seeing his twelve generation nephew with memory loss and lack of controlled power. ARO was going to train him to be one step closer to being a member of the Volturi Coven soon after pre-ascending at age 13 (Note: SUPERGIRL & AQUA-WIND are Volturian Vampires in comparison to those of ARO, WATCH, COLOSSUS, MARCUS, CLAIRE & ENERGY). ENERGY's abilities were starting to manifest years after ARO's encounter with him, merely started when his best friend SHADOW's presence was continuously aprised with his body causing his defensive abilities (Force-Field Generation) to hatch. At age 16, ENERGY started to know about his true persona, the Sons of Ipswich & ORB hired SHADOW to be ENERGY's source of Ipswich Knowledge (Note: SHADOW was made the messenger of the Raijiin after learning that the Kryptonians & Black Magicians have an allegiance with them) to get him to adapt to his true nature. After knowing various information about Black Magicians, he then started to question himself about his family's involvement in this. At age 17, he began to conjure objects without his intention and was able to make things happen while thinking so much about his wishes. Recently, he's used several abilities to help him with activities he was momentarily facing such as Intuition, Umbrakinesis & Marikology. ENERGY was granting and patching as well as de-powering (as LEECH) several abilities to people within their presence using Power Transmission & Omnipresence combined to people like: As ENERGY/LEECH * DESS - Persuasion (prevented power loss!) Obtained * AURAN - Orbing (transmitted!) Obtained * VIOLET - Spacial Speed (transmitted!) re-obtained; [[WITNESS] returned the ability!] * SHADOW - Omni-Ability (Temporarily!) Lost * TECHNO - Power Negation (prevented power loss!) Obtained * NEBULA - Omni-Ability, Telekinesis, Super Strength, Sonokinesis (empathic connection) Obtained only Telekinesis, re-obtained Super Strength & Sonokinesis; [[WITNESS] returned those abilities!] * KEEBLE - Omni-Ability, Telekinesis, Super Strength, Sonokinesis (empathic connection) Obtained only Super Strength, re-obtained Telekinesis & Sonokinesis; [[WITNESS] returned those abilities!] * AQUA-WIND - Vampire Possession (combusted Volturian shield!) Obtained * SUPERGIRL - Vampire Possession (combusted Volturian shield!) Obtained * RILEN - Electrokinesis (prevented power loss!) Obtained; Transmitted: [[Technokinesis], Sonokinesis, Terrakinesis, Hydrokinesis, Flight, Pyrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Omniscience, Precognition, Telepathy, Persuasion, Illusion, Aura Manipulation, Marikology, Intuitive Aptitude, Telekinesis, Superhuman Speed, Cryokinesis, Eidetic Memory, Omni-lingualism, Size Manipulation, & Elasticity] * DESS-G - Super Speed (activated!) Obtained * STAR - Cryokinesis (prevented power loss!) Obtained * POGO - Intangibility (Phase) (manipulated!) Obtained; diagnosed glitches! * MEDIUM - Intuition (transmitted!) Obtained As LEECH Only! * TECHNO - Spacial Adaptation (downgraded!) Obtained; de-powered to [[Adaptation]] * NEBULA - Spacial Speed (transmitted!) Obtained; chrono-perception exponentially increased! * WITNESS - Force-Field Reproduction (manipulated!) Obtained; removed negation aspects * WITNESS - Replication (upgraded!) Obtained; altered to [[Duplication]] * ALIA - Solar Adaptation (transmitted!) Obtained; power usability under any solar energy Category:Subpages